Aventuras Pokémon
by FanDBM12345
Summary: Esta historia se centra en los hermanos Poke y sus diferentes aventuras en el Mundo Pokémon, donde viajarán a distintas regiones, harán tanto amigos como enemigos, y explorarán más a cerca de esas fascinantes criaturas. (AVISO: historia basada en el anime, con cosas de los videojuegos, y libertades creativas. Los protagonistas son OC's. T por violencia y temas delicados)


**Hola a todos, soy nueva en ésto de los fanfics pero espero me vaya bien, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo. Para informarlos un poco en ésta historia no estarán los personajes del anime, sino que es una historia nueva centrada en OC's inventados por mí, y tendrá elementos de los videojuegos, del animé, y una que otra libertad creativa de su servidora. Y aclaro también que quizás cuando se termine un arco argumental haya un nuevo protagonista pero sin reiniciar la historia, aunque se centraría en los hermanos protagonistas. Lean para saber a qué me refiero.**

Existe un mundo lleno de criaturas llamadas Pokémon, los cuales conviven con los humanos al punto de que éstos encontraran la forma de atraparlos y entrenarlos. En este mundo hay miles de regiones, nuestra historia comienza en las afueras de Ciudad Azulona en la región de Kanto, donde una familia de cinco vive tranquilamente. Oswald Poke, su esposa Mary, sus hijos gemelos de cinco años Theo y Tamara, y el hijo mayor de 10 años Ethan Poke, quien pronto podría ir con el Profesor Oak a escoger su Pokémon inicial para por fin ser un entrenador Pokémon.

Al cumplir los 10 años los niños van al laboratorio de dicho profesor para escoger uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales: Charmander, Squirtle, y Bulbasaur. El pequeño Ethan se encontraba dudoso pues no sabía cuál escoger; por un lado nunca tuvo un Pokémon propio (a excepción de Charizard de su padre usado principalmente como Pokémontura) asi que Bulbasaur podía ser una vuela elección aunque algo simple; también estaba Squirtle que era muy simpático pero no sabía si los de tipo agua eran lo suyo; y cómo no Charmander, su padre Oswald también escogió uno a su edad, sin embargo podía ser muy peligroso o avanzado para alguien como el pelinegro.

La familia en esos momentos se hallaba reunida alrededor de la mesa, los padres cenando, los dos gemelos jugando entre sí con la comida, y el futuro entrenador apenas tocándola. El padre se fijó en esto y silbó para llamar la atención de su primogénito.

-conozco esa mirada…es la de "no sé qué Pokémon voy a escoger"- comentó riéndose por dentro hasta que fijó la mirada en su esposa, quien disimuladamente lo observaba con seriedad. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con calma –bueno, sé que es difícil, también lo fue para mí ¿crees que acaso que cuando fui al laboratorio sabía cuál escoger? ¡No! Yo solo escogí al azar y me salió Charmander…a lo que quiero llegar es que, hijo, algunas veces uno no es el que decide con cuál Pokémon iniciará sino que es el destino mismo el que elige a tu compañero-

Puede que no fuese el mejor discurso de todos, pero hizo que una sonrisa se vislumbrara en la cara de pequeño pelinegro ahora más animado. –tienes razón, papá…¿y quien sabe? Tal vez siga tus pasos-

-aunque suene halagador de tu parte, debes construir tu propio camino- añadió el adulto alegrando a su hijo.

-¡escoge a Charmander! ¡es asombroso y tendríamos dos Charizard!- dijo con entusiasmo Theo, un niño energético aunque algo solitario y sensible por momentos.

-¡te equivocas! ¡Squirtle es el mejor!- se metió su hermana gemela Tamara, como siempre peleándose con Theo, así son los niños.

-niños, no molesten a su hermano y terminen su comida- ordenó la mamá de ambos con algo de dureza, no es que fuese ruda sino todo lo contrario, muy amorosa y siempre apoyando a su familia, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor no estar cerca.

Al rato los gemelos se pusieron la pijama, se lavaron los dientes y fueron a la habitación que compartían con Ethan al ser la casa algo pequeña. El par se fue a la litera, y el mayor a su cama individual. Apenas la madre apagó la luz deseándole buenas noches a sus angelitos y se fue, se escuchó a la niña susurrando –no puedo esperar el día en que yo también escoja mi Pokémon inicial, ojala sea un Squirtle-

-pues yo elegiría un Charmander- dijo también Theo.

-a ti te quedaría bien Bulbasaur porque eres igual de feo que uno- contestó la pequeña en modo presuntuoso.

-¿ah si?...pues mejor para mi, Bulbasaur también es genial

-sí, si eres un principiante-

-chicos, no quisiera interrumpir su charla fraternal pero necesito dormir- irrumpió el hermano mayor en voz baja, logrando que guardaran silencio. Sin embargo necesitaría más que un ambiente callado para consolidar el sueño. No podía dormir aunque recostara en forma posible o intentara el truco de contar Mareep saltando una barda y que le diera sueño.

Las 3 AM y seguía sin poder dormir. –un poco de aire fresco me vendrá bien- pensó para sus adentros. Siendo así que se levantó con cuidado esperando no despertar a sus hermanitos o a sus padres. Al salir pudo observar un bello paisaje: el cielo de un tono azul oscuro iluminado por estrellas, un suave viento soplando y moviendo tanto las copas de los árboles como los pastizales altos, y de pondo a lo lejos Ciudad Azulona con sus rascacielos que parecían tocar las nubes.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio contemplando el panorama en su pijama negra y roja, hasta que fue interrumpido por el Charizard de su padre el cuál apareció por detrás sorprendiéndolo. El susto fue pasajero, llegando a acariciar el joven pelinegro el hocico del Pokémon dragón, quien una vez relajado se recostó a su lado. El chico sonrió sentándose en el pasto y recostando su espalda en el cuerpo de Carter (el nombre que Oswald le puso hace años), quedándose ambos dormidos.

El sol se asomó por el horizonte despertando a un somnoliento Ethan, éste dio un bostezo estirando sus brazos con crujidos de por medio. -¡ay no! ¡ya es de día! ¡tengo que ir con el profesor Oak!- exclamó de pronto recordando que si llegaba tarde y no había más Pokémon iniciales no le quedaría otra más que esperar o capturar uno por su cuenta, cosa que sería difícil por ser solo un humano sin poderes o habilidades.

Corrió adentro de la casa tropezándose con uno que otro mueble en el camino al estar todavía con sueño, despertando así a sus padres.

-hijo ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la madre saliendo de su habitación únicamente en bata y algo despeinada

-¡ya amaneció! ¡y si no llego a tiempo se acabarán los iniciales!- decía el joven de 10 de años de edad estando muy acelerado

-pero si son las cinco de la mañana- contestó Mary, y tenía razón, pues en verano los días eran mas largos y amanecía con anterioridad

Ethan se dio cuenta de esto y rio ahora más calmado yendo a su habitación para cambiarse sin prisa alguna. Mientras se cambiaba sus hermanitos también despertaron, observando a su hermano mayor muy emocionado, sabían que él iba a obtener su primer Pokémon para entrenar, y querían estar ahí para verlo. Theo bajó rápido de su cama para cambiarse, al percatarse de ello su hermana también lo hizo para ver quién lo hacía primero. Tomaron sus ropas poniéndoselas lo mejor que podían terminando el varón primero.

-¡gané! ¡en tu cara, Tami!- exclamó señalando a su hermana que terminaba de ponerse la faldita.

-tonto, te pusiste la camisa al revés- le corrigió Tamara teniendo la razón y haciendo que se molestara a la vez que el hermano mayor se reía

-¡tú tienes la cara al revés!- se excusó el niño tratando de quedar bien, pero discretamente arreglándose la camisa.

El trio fue a la mesa de la cocina donde los esperaba un rico desayuno de arroz con leche unas galletas, en tanto el padre tomaba su café mirándolos.

-¿podemos ir con Ethan? Por favor- suplicaron los gemelos a su madre viéndola con ojos de cachorro. Ella se rio por dentro asintiendo, logrando que ambos celebraran

-bueno, pero déjenme escoger ¿si? ya de por sí estoy nervioso- comentó el mayor de los tres

-hijo, no estés nervioso, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche- le dijo el padre tratando de calmar al indeciso.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar salieron a montar a Carter, el cual se desperezaba estirando sus grande alas. Primero se subió Ethan y atrás de él Theo y Tamara, quienes no dejaban de discutir sobre estar uno demasiado cerca del otro.

-¿todo listo?...él los llevará, conoce el camino…solo no se suelten- comentaba el padre haciéndole mimos a su mejor amigo. Al estar todo listo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y exclamó -¡Carter, Hup!-

Ante esas palabras el dragón batió sus alas seguidamente elevándose alto por los cielos hasta que se perdió de vista, dirigiéndose a Pueblo Paleta donde estaba el laboratorio. Elevándose sobre las nubes Ethan no pudo evitar gritar un aullido de emoción, le encantaba volar en Carter, y más si era bien alto. Era un paisaje muy bello, las ciudades y campos de abajo tan pequeños como granos de arroz, las nubes a un metro debajo de ellos como si volaran sobre agua, y el sol elevándose en el horizonte; una experiencia única.

Finalmente llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, donde Carter empezó a descender con calma hasta estar en las cercanías del rancho. Al aterrizar el primero en bajar fue un apurado Ethan, seguido por sus hermanitos que lo querían alcanzar por más que él fuese más rápido que ellos. Llegó donde Oak golpeando la puerta muy desesperado.

-¡profesor, ábrame! ¡soy Ethan! ¡ya estoy aquí!- exclamaba con desesperación y casi sin aire. Un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello algo canoso y bata de científico le abrió.

-calma, calma, todavía no llegó nadie, de hecho eres el primero- decía Oak entre risas haciendo pasar a los jóvenes. Era la primera vez que iban a ese sitio, el mas calmado era Ethan pero los menores corrían por ahí emocionados viendo algún que otro Pokémon en vitrinas. Los guió a donde estaban las Pokébolas con los iniciales colocadas en forma triangular, cada uno con un símbolo diferente: una con una gota simbolizando el agua y donde estaba Squirtle, otra con una hoja donde estaba Bulbasaur, y la última con una flama donde se guardaba a Charmander.

El pelinegro fue en círculos una y otra vez revisando detenidamente cada Pokébola, todavía con indecisión. –toma tu tiempo, es normal que algunos entrenadores no se decidan no se decidan la primera vez, solo piensa con cual tipo te ves mejor, si con el fuego ardiente y audaz, el agua fluida y relajante, o las hierbas naturales pero que pueden ser peligrosas- le decía el profesor al dudoso niño. Quien al recordar la noche anterior que pasó con Carter a su lado y por cómo era él en cuanto a personalidad finalmente tomó la que contenía a Charmander.

Al abrirla el Pokémon salió mostrándose como un mini Charizard sin alas y con una flama en su cola. Viendo confundido hacia ambos lados y al observar a Ethan le sonrió con ternura, sabiendo que él sería su entrenador que lo haría grande y fuerte.

-¡te lo dije! ¡yo sabía que él escogería a Charmander, él es genial!- presumía Theo a su hermana gemela

-¡pues cuando llegue mi hora escogeré a Squirte! ¡y haré que tu tomes a Bulbasaur!- se defendió ella sacándole la lengua

-niños tranquilos, ningún Pokémon es mejor o peor, simplemente eligen el que más les gusta o crean que puedan entrenar…ya tendrán su oportunidad de escoger el suyo e iniciar su aventura si quieren o entrenarlos en sus casas- se entrometió Oak revolviendo un poco el pelo de ambos infantes. -¿quieren ir al rancho conmigo a ver los Pokémon?-

Los gemelos asintieron emocionados tomando cada uno una mano del profesor yendo por una puerta que daba a donde se hallaban todos los Pokemon en sus respectivos hábitats.

-vayan, yo estaré afuera entrenando a mi Charmander- decía el pelinegro saliendo del laboratorio con el pequeño inicial detrás suyo. Llegó con un Carter que se encontraba recostado y de lo más cómodo. -¡Hey, amigo! ¡mira a mi Pokémon! Es un Charmander, igual que tú cuando mi papá te escogió- le decía al dragón el cual se mostraba desinteresado sobre el tema.

El Charmander por otro lado corría alrededor del Pokemon más grande jugando con él y dándole mordidas cariñosas, todo eso sin que al Charizard le interesara en lo más mínimo, apenas sí mirando al pequeño pero sin seguirle el juego.

-mmm lo único que le falta es un nombre…¿Qué tal Chris?- sugirió a su inicial, quien sin dejar de curiosear negó con su cabeza. -¿y qué hay de Chuck?- pero otra vez fue negación acompañada de una expresión de asco. -¿Cindy?- pero el Charmander gruñió ya que era macho. Así continuó por un rato hasta que dijo el nombre Charlie y el Charmander saltó emocionado a sus brazos, ahora ya tenía un nombre que además le gustaba.

Mientras tanto los dos niños iban por el rancho Pokémon del profesor Oak maravillándose con la variedad de criaturas que estaban viendo, como las bandadas de Pidgeot surcando los cielos, o algunos Rhydon caminando en grupos, o a los Squirtle remojándose en lagunas junto con algunos Wartortle y Staryu. Fue éste último hábitat que le emocionaba a Tamara por los Squirtle, quienes hacían trucos de agua para ella. En esos momentos Theo se alejó un poco hasta una cerca donde quiso acariciar un Rhyhorn pero éste lo asustó haciendo que el chico se fuese hacia atrás, pero evitando caerse gracias a unas lianas que lo atraparon a tiempo.

Se volteó a ver qué sucedía y eran unos Bulbasaur que lo miraban muy contentos y estiraban sus lianas por sobre la barda, en agradecimiento Theo les hizo algunas caricias como pudo a sus extremidades clorofílicas. –ah, veo que ya les caíste bien a los Bulbasaur- decía Oak yendo con el gemelo varón y llevándolo con ellos para que los viera más de cerca. –por lo general no son tan cariñosos con los extraños, pero algo ven en ti que les agrada, puede ser que tengas aroma a flores, eso les atrae- añadió viendo cómo el grupo de reptiles planta jugaba con el niño y éste accidentalmente se tropezaba y se le iban encima.

La hermana lo miró con celos -¡no es justo! ¡si él puede jugar con esos Pokémon yo también quiero con los Squirtle!- decía ella portándose caprichosa, y a petición de la niña el profesor la llevó con ellos dejándola nadar y jugar en el agua con esos Pokémon tortuga que también se pusieron muy juguetones. Ese fue un día especial no solo para Ethan sino también para los peques fanáticos de los Pokémon que se divertían mucho, claro que bajo la supervisión del experto.

Un largo rato después los tres hermanos volvieron a casa, donde los padres los recibieron contentos.

-mamá, escogí a Charmander, mira- dijo un alegre Ethan sacándolo de su Pokébola para mostrárselo a sus padres, quienes se pusieron muy contentos.

-miren al chico, siguiendo los pasos de su padre- comentaba un triunfal Oswald, siendo callado por su esposa de un codazo suave en las costillas

-y seguro ahora te irás por toda la región ¿verdad?- dijo a madre irónicamente pero de forma divertida.

-bueno, si…pero solo por lo que queda de verano, ya saben, explorar la región y todo lo que me dé el tiempo – contestó sonriendo forzado ya que sabía que si se iba por mucho tiempo su madre se enojaría.

-¿te vas a ir, hermano?- preguntó Theo muy triste y su hermana se abrazaba a las piernas del mayor

Él los puso a ambos uno al lado del otro y los miró –hey, no me iría por siempre, primero sería a las cercanía para entrenar a Charlie, y con el tiempo iría cada vez más lejos pero sin abandonar la región Kanto…además los llamaría seguido en cuanto llegase a un centro Pokémon cercano a la zona por donde anduviera, pero lo más importante es que nunca los abandonaría-

Los hermanos se dieron un abrazo y al separarse el hermano mayor guardó a Charlie dentro de su Pokébola, y los gemelos vieron contentos a sus padres. –¿y ustedes dos que tal la pasaron? ¿se portaron bien?- preguntó una muy curiosa Mary.

-¡Fue genial, mamá! ¡el profesor Oak fue muy generoso al guiarnos por el rancho!- dijo la hermana todavía con el pelo algo mojado.

-¡conocí a unos Bulbasaur a los que les agradé muchísimo! ¡son geniales!- comentó un entusiasmado Theo recordando a esos Pokémon tipo planta.

-olvida eso ¡yo pude nadar con varios Squirtle y Staryu! ¡fue genial! ¡cuando tenga mi Pokémon inicial que sea Squirtle!- se entrometió una todavía más emocionada Tamara haciendo hincapié en su experiencia en el rancho.

-se nota que se divirtieron- decía Oswald abrazando a ambos chicos, -ahora yo debo irme a trabajar, los veré en la noche- añadió despidiéndose de ambos antes de salir de la casa y subirse a su Charizard de nombre Carter, el cual se elevó por los cielos nuevamente.

Horas más tarde, mientras la madre se hallaba descansando un poco de todos los quehaceres y los gemelos en el cumpleaños de un amigo en Ciudad Azulona, afuera de la casa estaba Ethan entrenando a su Charmander. O eso trataba de hacer pues no lo obedecía mucho, desde la mañana que andaba intentando enseñarle hasta los trucos más sencillos pero el pequeño dragón o lo ignoraba o se distraía con otras cosas como atrapar insectos.

-tal vez sea mejor explorar y ver si encontramos un Pokémon para que combatas- dijo regresándolo a su Pokébola caminando por un sendero que se perdía en un bosque, de seguro habría rivales para incentivar a Charlie a pelear y así de apoco le hiciera caso o su vínculo con él se fortaleciera. Y es que había variedad de Pokémon como los de tipo insecto o planta que según su Pokédex eran los que más debilidades tenían.

Al adentrarse más el paisaje pudo escuchar sonidos a lo lejos, eran zumbidos de Pokémon similares a abejas per de gran tamaño, al identificarlos la Pokédex le dijo lo siguiente con su voz robótica -Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja venenosa. Beedrill vuela rápidamente y ataca usando sus aguijones venenosos en sus patas y cola-. Al oir las palabras "aguijones" y "veneno" le entró pánico, pero no quiso correr puesto que podía ser su oportunidad de capturar un Pokémon salvaje.

Con cautela se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de criaturas insectoides, y sin que se dieran cuenta arrojó una Pokébola a uno de ellos atrapándolo en su interior. Si la bola se movía un par de veces significaba que el Pokémon peleaba para salir, si a la cuarta vez se abría y dejaba salir al ser entonces era demasiado fuerte como para dejarse atrapar, pero si en cambio se mantenía cerrada y salía un destello quería decir que había sido atrapado.

Lamentablemente ese último ejemplo no fue el caso de Ethan sino lo contrario, el Beedrill salió y se percató de la presencia del chico alertando a los demás. Sin embargo el joven no se iría sin pelear, por lo que sacó a su Charmander diciendo la típica frase "¡yo te elijo" poniendo antes el nombre de la especie de dicho Pokémon. -¡ahora Charlie! ¡Lanzallamas!- Exclamó señalando a los insectos gigantes, pero el pequeñito no hizo nada más que quedarse observando, cosa que puso nervioso al entrenador principiante, -Charmander…¿lanzallamas?...¿al menos un arañazo?- decía con voz temblorosa observando cómo las avispas monstruosas se dirigían a él.

Sin otra opción se echó a correr desesperado hasta dar con una laguna, donde se dio un buen chapuzón. Por suerte al igual que las abejas los Beedrill no toleran el agua, sin embargo usaron sus aguijones para dar contra la superficie del agua esperando darle al entrenador, lo que hizo que éste se sumergiera más hasta que se fueran.

Ethan se mantuvo bajo el agua un buen rato tratando de no desmayarse por la falta de aire, e intentando que los Magikarp no lo molestaran. Alno aguantar más salió a la superficie y se subió jadeante a la orilla. Fue ahí que llegó su Charmander muy contento y se le quedó mirando de esa forma, no podía decirse lo mismo de su entrenador. -¡gracias nada!- contestó enojado a su Pokémon, quien se mostró algo triste, y de inmediato el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su error –ay no, lo siento…no era mi intención, sé que debo tener paciencia contigo es solo que es mi primera vez-

Charlie todavía estaba algo triste, y un muy frustrado Ethan golpeó contra la superficie del agua estando furioso consigo mismo y su incapacidad de entrenar Pokémon o de atraparlos. Grave error, las salpicaduras fueron directo a la cola de su Charmander achicando su flama, la cual si se mojaba podía debilitarlo y de apagarse matarlo.

La criatura cayó débil y su dueño estando preocupado lo guardó en su Pokébola. Cuando un Pokémon está enfermo o muy malherido se lo lleva a un Centro Pokémon donde es atendido por cualquier problema, igual que con un veterinario. Era ahí a donde estaba corriendo el principiante con desesperación, no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara a su primer Pokémon.

Luego de un rato llegó a Centro más cercano. -¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Tiene que ayudar a mi Charmander, por favor!- dijo un asustado Ethan a la encargada, dándole su Pokébola y esperando que todo estuviera bien.

Se sentó en la Sala de Espera y para despejar su mente se dispuso a observar a los demás entrenadores con sus Pokémon, entre ellos había un chico con un Bulbausaur, una mujer con un Butterfree, un anciano con un Kingler, y así. Pero también se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla en la arena de pelea de afuera, según parecía uno era un Hitomnlee y el otro un Alakazam.

Al poco tiempo la enfermera Joy le entregó su Pokébola a Ethan Poke. –Todo está en órden jovencito, tu Charmander solo se debilitó un poco pero ya está bien, solo evita que la flama de su cola se moje y si vuelve a pasar dale algo para que su cola pueda quemar y la llama aumente, y no olvides alimentarlo por supuesto- le comentó ella muy calmada.

-ah si, lo siento, es que es mi primer día como entrenador- respondió el chico muy avergonzado. No pudo evitar sacar Charli de la bola y abrazarlo. –lo siento, no quería lastimarte- le dijo en voz baja, a lo que el Pokémon de fuego le dio una lamida en la cara y se acurrucó en el pecho de su dueño en señal de aceptar sus disculpas.

Ambos salieron del Centro Pokémon ahora más tranquilos, prefirió dejarlo afuera de su Pokébola un rato para pasar más tiempo juntos. –Charlie perdóname enserio, creo que tenía tanta prisa por adentrarme en éste mundo que no vi lo que es más importante…si voy a ser un entrenador debo tratar bien a mis Pokémon…¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato?- le decía caminando a la par de su pequeño amigo, quien asintió contento. Se adentraron al campo y el humano tomó unas ramas para aventárselas y que su Charmander las quemara o rompiera antes de que llegaran a él.

El par se divertía, estaban forjando una fuerte amistad y eso era algo bueno, pues si tus Pokémon no te respetan no te obedecerán. Aunque en un momento el jovencito lanzó una rama muy lejos por accidente y Charlie no pudo destrozarla, cayendo entre unos árboles.

De la maleza salieron los mismos Beedrill de antes ahora más enojados, el plan de Ethan era correr pero el de su Inicial era otro. El Pokémon anaranjado se posicionó firme y dio un salto en dirección a los insectos gigantes, dándoles fuertes coletazos y arañados acompañados de fuego. Ése era un Pokémon que deseaba proteger a su amo y demostrarle además su potencial. Al cabo de unos minutos y sabiendo que no podían ganar, el enjambre se retiró desapareciendo entre la vegetación.

El entrenador se quedó boquiabierto por lo que vió, un Charmander le había dado una paliza a tres Beedrill, es decir unos pokemón en su última etapa de evolución. Corrió a alzarlo y abrazarlo fuerte. -¡Amigo, fue genial! ¡No puedo creer que seas así de fuerte!...veo que hice una buena elección el día de hoy- y acto seguido el Pokémon se subió a su hombro igual que una mascota, mientras el dueño caminaba por el sendero. Juntos se estaban embarcando a una nueva aventura.

Así durante varios días Ethan se quedó en las cercanías de su casa jugando con su Charmander y ganando su confianza, al punto que éste lo empezaba a obedecer cada vez más y podía entrenarlo. Al poco tiempo Charlie sabía Gruñido, Arañazo, Brasas, y estaban practicando algunos nuevos como Pantalla de Humo y Garra Metal, todavía estaban lejos de Lanzallamas pues era de nivel 37 y Charlie todavía estaba en nivel 7 o 10. Pero eso sí, tenía una gran fuerza y dureza, sino no habría tenido oportunidad contra esos Beedrill, aunque desde el punto de vista científico era lógico ya que los Pokémon de tipo fuego tienen ventaja contra los de tipo insecto.

De cualquier manera una tarde se decidieron a salir para explorar la zona, y estando ahora mejor preparados no los sorprenderían como la última vez. Después de recorrer un sendero media hora se encontraron con otro entrenador, un joven de su misma edad pelirrojo y que entrenaba su Magnemite con unos árboles como blanco, usando movimientos tales como Eco Metálico e Impactrueno.

La pokedex mostró la siguiente información -Magnemite, el Pokémon magneto. Es capaz de flotar en el aire y emite ondas trueno a través de las unidades en forma de magneto ubicadas a sus lados-. No sabía que hacer, por un lado sentía ganas de tener su primera batalla uno a uno y además era de un tipo acero lo que le daba ventaja al ser su Charmander un tipo fuego, pero a la vez tenía miedo porque parecía ser un entrenador experimentado y no quería hacerle daño a su amigo flameante.

Charlie no pudo evitar sentir coraje y ganas de pelear, saltando desde el hombro de Ethan y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el otro entrenador de nombre Chuck, quien al verlo hizo que su Pokémon se detuviera y se rió con malicia –vaya vaya ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-

El Charmander se detuvo a metros de él en cuatro patas pero en posición de ataque con la cola en alto y su flama aumentando. Ethan llegó y tomó con cuidado a su amigo, -perdona, ya nos vamos-

-¿irse?...¿no quieren una batalla? ¿o es que acaso son gallinas?-

El rival cacareaba burlándose de los recién llegados. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir ganas de darle una lección y dejó a su Pokémon en el suelo. –¿quieres una batalla?...¡pues la tendrás!-, esa iba a ser su primera batalla Pokémon y esperaba que tampoco la última.

Tanto peleadores como sus Pokémon se colocaron en sus posiciones de batalla. –como soy deportista, dejaré que el rival empiece primero- comentó un presumido Chuck dándole pie a Ethan para que hiciera su primera jugada.

-¡Charmander! ¡Corre hacia Magnemite y usa Tacleada!- ordenó Ethan, y su Pokémon corrió a toda velocidad dispuesto a darle un buen golpe a la criatura imán, no era algo impresionante pero era un buen movimiento para empezar.

-ay por favor ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?...¡Magnemite! ¡Usa Magnetobomba!- ordenó Chuck a su Pokémon, y éste realizó una bola de energía magnética lanzándola directo a Charmander.

Ethan se preocupó pero reaccionó al instante, -¡Charlie, esquívalo y usa Brasas!- cosa que hizo al instante su Charmander, evadiendo la bomba magnética y lanzando repetidas veces pequeñas bolas de fuego al Pokémon magnético, quien las recibió quedando con algunas quemaduras.

Humillado por eso Chuck se enfureció, -¡ya me cansé de juegos tontos! ¡Magnemite, Impactrueno!- y la criatura imán flotante lanzó un fuerte rayo eléctrico que Charlie no pudo esquivar quedando en el suelo y preocupando a Ethan. -¡Ja! ¡Debiste entrenar mejor a tu Pokémon!-

El pelinegro apretó los dientes molesto por ese comentario, y para su sorpresa el pequeño dragón se puso de pie aunque con algunas heridas, dispuesto a seguir luchando. -¡Charlie, embístelo!- el Charmander se lanzó al ataque en dirección al oponente.

-¡Magnemite, Onda Trueno!-. El Pokémon magnético lanzó una onda eléctrica que inmovilizó completamente al amigo de Ethan, oportunidad que aprovechó para atacar -¡Ahora usa Impactrueno!-. Nuevamente Charlie recibió un rayo de energía que no podría haber esquivado por más que quisiera, recibiéndolo de lleno y cubriéndolo una nube de polvo.

Una vez el humo se disipó pudieron notar que al Charmander se le habían puesto los ojos como remolinos, eso quería decir que no podía seguir luchando y que el ganador era Chuck y su Magnemite. El pelirrojo lo miró serio y comentó -¿es tu primera pelea, verdad?...no lo hiciste mal, pero debes mejorar si quieres enfrentarte a rivales como yo...ahora sigue entrenando y no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar-

Podía sonar un poco duro pero tenía razón, si quería ser un buen entrenador y enfrentarse a granes oponentes debía tener a su Pokémon bien preparado. De ese modo los días pasaron y continuó entrenando a su compañero de aventuras, mejorando sus técnicas y volviéndose más fuertes. Fue entonces que unas semanas después estaban listos para volver a salir y enfrentar rivales, pero como dijo Chuck debían ir paso a pasito.

Una tarde afuera de su casa, Ethan se hallaba jugando con Charlie a tiro al blanco, y accidentalmente quemó un arbusto, del cual salió un muy asustado Eevee con la punta de la cola incendiándose y corriendo en círculos. Ethan fue rápidamente por agua a la cocina de su casa y al salir por suerte el pequeño zorro todavía estaba ahí. Le tiró el agua apagando la flama de su cola y el animalito se calmó, oportunidad que el pelinegro aprovechó para ver su Pokédex y la misma decía -Eevee, el Pokémon evolución. Eevee es difícil de ver y se puede adaptar a varios hábitats al evolucionar, cambiando sus capacidades y forma.-

Al terminar de analizarlo pudo ver que el Pokémon estaba furioso por lo de su colita incendiada y para nada agradecido por la ayuda que el chico le brindo, sino colocándose en pose de batalla, gruñendo y con los pelos erizados. Y no era el único, Charmander también estaba listo para pelear. Dicho entusiasmo por pelear se le contagió al muchacho, quien se posicionó firme.

-¡Muy bien Charlie! ¡Usa tacleada!- cosa que el Charmander hizo pero el Eevee lo esquivó rápidamente usando Ataque Rápido seguido de un buen cabezazo que hizo retroceder. Pero no fue suficiente para hacer que se rindieran, pues de inmediato Charlie se levantó dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-¡Charlie, Gruñido!- ordenó el joven logrando que el dragoncito diera unas ondas sónicas que hicieron retroceder al Eevee esta vez, el cual empezó a girar rápidamente creando ráfagas de arena que cegaron a su oponente. -¡No te dejes guiar por tu vista! ¡Lanza Ráfagas de Fuego disipar el polvo!- y así lo hizo, u justo cuando Eevee iba a atacar una de las bolas de fuego le dio haciéndolo caer. -¡perfecto! ¡Ahora utiliza Garra Metal!- un movimiento todavía no perfeccionado pero que para su suerte les salió exactamente como querían, consiguiendo que los ojos del zorrito se pusieran como remolinos.

Al percatarse de ello sacó una Pokébola de su bolsillo y la arrojó para capturar al Pokémon inconsciente. Ésta al tocarlo se abrió y convirtió al animal en una luz roja que se metió dentro de la esfera cerrándose acto seguido. Comenzó a agitarse un par de veces, Ethan solo deseaba que no sucediera lo de los Beedrill y se escapara. No, fue diferente, en un punto la Pokébola dejó de moverse soltando un pitido seguido de un ligero resplandor, dando a entender que la criatura había sido atrapada con éxito.

El chico alzó la Pokébola al cielo muy emocionado exclamando -¡Atrapé mi primer Pokémon salvaje!-, pero además quería decir que había ganado su primera batalla contra un Pokémon ¿Y qué q hizo después de eso? Lo más adecuado: llevar al Eevee al Centro Pokémon más cercano para que lo curaran de sus heridas, tanto las de batalla como la quemadura en la punta de su cola.

Al rato, ya en el Centro Pokémon, la Enfermera Joy le entregó la Pokébola que contenía en su interior al Eevee recién capturado. –Todo está en orden, solo fueron unas pequeñas quemaduras pero ya está mejor, cuando eso pasa el pelo nuevo que les crezca sale más brillante- declaró ella igual de tranquila que la última vez que el jovencito visitó aquél lugar.

Tomó la Pokébola y sacó al Eevee de ella, quien se mostraba algo confundido. El entrenador y su Charmander le sonrieron –Bienvenido de vuelta, soy Ethan Poke, perdón por haber quemado tu cola pero por lo que me dijeron ya estás mejor, y debo admitir que nos diste una buena pelea ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestro equipo?-. Como respuesta el pequeño zorro color café sonrió emocionado dando unos pequeños saltos y finalmente terminando en brazos del chico, otro miembro más para el grupo.

Sin embargo y como dicen "la paz dura poco", porque como si fuese cosa del destino apareció Chuck riendo presumido como la última vez. –Vean lo que trajo el Litten- dijo mirando al principiante, -veo que has estado ocupado, pues ahora tienes a un Eevee además ¿o es que solo se lo cuidas a otra persona y no has atrapado ningún Pokémon?- al terminar de burlarse soltó unas carcajadas enfureciendo tanto a Charlie como al Eevee y a Ethan por igual.

-De hecho sí lo capturé y fue éste mismo día, por eso lo traje aquí para que lo curaran de los daños que le causé- contestó el pelinegro apretando los dientes de la ira que sentía, deseaba tener la última palabra para que ese cretino lo dejara en paz.

-entonces vayamos al campo de batalla que está aquí afuera a ver si lo que dices es verdad- le retó Chuck, no por ser engreído (en realidad sí lo era) sino para demostrar sus pensamientos a cerca de la mejora en su rival eran ciertos, quería ver sus mejoras y que no era el mismo novato de antes. En cierto sentido lo estaba entrenando.

Ambos salieron al campo de batalla hecho para que los entrenadores pudieran pelear, no había gradas pero sí delimitaciones de la arena misma. Un peleador se colocó en un extremo y el otro en el restante. –¡Llegó la hora! ¡Charmander, yo te elijo!- exclamó Ethan arrojando su Pokébola, y al abrirse la misma salió Charlie colocándose en posición de batalla.

-Si así lo quieres entonces ¡Magnemite, yo te elijo!- dijo Chuck imitando la acción de su oponente y haciendo salir a Magnemite. Por fín tendrían su revancha donde habría más sorpresas de las que uno esperaría.

-¡Charmander, usa Brazas!- ordenó y Charlie comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego al Pokémon magnético, ésta vez más potentes al punto que el Pokémon no pude evitarlas y terminó con una que otra quemadura.

-has mejorado, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso…¡Magnemite, Atactrueno!-. La criatura imán se cubrió de electricidad y lanzó un rayo en dirección al Charmander.

-¡Esquiva el rayo y dale repetidos Gruñidos!- cosa que el pequeño anaranjado logró hacer justo a tiempo, pero casi tropezándose. Comenzó a lanzarle gruñidos sónicos en dirección a él.

-¡Magnemite, Campo de Fuerza!- dijo Chuck indicándole a su Pokémon que con electricidad lograra envolverse en una burbuja de rayos que, para su suerte, funcionó protegiéndolo de las ondas fuertes de gruñidos. -¡Ahora desactiva el campo de fuerza y usa Magnetobomba!- Al oir eso la criatura magnética flotante comenzó a crear una bola de energía, y lanzó la misma a su rival, recibiéndola éste de lleno.

Ethan se preocupó, pero pudo observar con claridad que su amigo comenzaba a irradiar un brillo bastante luminoso a la vez que su forma cambiaba, estaba evolucionando. La esfera de energía eléctrica se disolvió en partes igual que el brillo, mostrando así la nueva fase evolutiva del Pokémon: Charmeleon. La Pokédex lo identificó - Charmeleon, el Pokémon llama y la forma evolucionada de Charmander. Charmeleon derriba a sus oponentes con su cola, luego los derrota usando sus afiladas garras.-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver el cambio físico en su Pokémon que lo hacía ver más intimidante, como la cresta o las extremidades menos regordetas y esa mirada penetrante. Intercambiaron miradas por un momento, y al sonreírle la criatura se dio cuenta que seguía siendo su querido Charlie. Ni siquiera Chuck podía creerlo y es que estaba en problemas, pero pensaba que una simple evolución lo venciera.

–suerte logrando que te haga caso. ¡Magnemite, Impactrueno!- exclamó el pelirrojo sonando presumido. Y es que tenía razón, Charmeleon es un Pokémon difícil de entrenar ya que son orgullosos.

Charmeleon pudo esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo. -¡Bien hecho amigo! ¡ahora usa Ataque Rápido!- dijo un muy emocionado Ethan, pero para su sorpresa su Pokémon no lo obedeció, sino que prefirió hacer lo que quería. Se lanzó sobre la criatura imán y le dio fuertes coletazos, arañazos, y cabezazos que lo dejaron temporalmente fuera de combate.

Pero entonces Chuck sonrió triunfante viendo que tenía razón y que derrotar a Charmeleon sería pan comido, o eso creía en ese entonces. -¡Magnemite, usa Campo de Fuerza y ataca contra él!- ordenó el entrenador rival, haciendo que el Pokémon tipo eléctrico y acero se cubriera de una burbuja de energía eléctrica y no solo repeliera los ataques de Charmeleon, el cual seguía haciendo lo que quería, sino que también lo usara para hacer retroceder a la criatura de elemento fuego.

Y así continuaron los ataques donde Charlie resultaba herido y en desventaja. -¡Ahora Magnemite, usa Atactrueno!- exigió Chuck creyendo haber ganado, consiguiendo que el Charmeleon recibiera esa descarga fuerte que lo dejó postrado en el piso, pero no con los ojos en remolinos.

Ethan se preocupó tanto por haber perdido la batalla como a su amigo, ya que si no le hacía caso ahora jamás lo haría otra vez, y todo el trabajo que habían hecho hasta ese momento habría sido en vano. Se posicionó firme gritándole a su amigo -¡Charlie! ¡Sé que me escuchas! ¡Aún puedes pelear! ¡También sé que eres orgulloso y no me obedeces pero eso no cambiará lo que pienso de ti! ¡Eres mi amigo sin importa lo fuerte que te vuelvas con cada evolución! ¡Yo confío en que harás lo correcto, pero tú también debes confiar ahora en lo que te ordene que hagas! ¡Solo trabajando juntos llegaremos a ser los mejores!...¡Me aseguraré de hacerte más fuerte con cada batalla! ¡Y de que la relación entre tu y yo sea más que solo entrenamiento! ¡Recuerda todo lo que pasamos!...¡¿Confías o no en mí, amigo?!-

Charmeleon no respondía, seguía recostado en el suelo sin abrir los ojos. El joven de cabellos rojizos observó con detenimiento la situación y pensando "por fín lo entendió…un pokemón es más que una criatura para entrenar o una mascota, es amistad, confianza y comprensión…es familia".

Charlie oyó lo que su entrenador dijo y con dificultad se puso de pie, yendo a su entrenador par recostarse en él pero sin salir de la arena. Ambos amigos se miraron sonrientes y se asintieron mutuamente de forma decidida. Puede que costara a Charmeleon respetar la autoridad de su entrenador pero con su amigo era otra cosa, y estaba dispuesto a pelear por él hasta el final. -¡Charmeleon, Ataque Rápido!- dijo Ethan a su Pokémon, y para su sorpresa éste lo obedeció.

-¡Magnemite, esquívalo y embístelo!-

Y justo cuando la criatura magnética esquivó su ataque rápido, Ethan fue todavía más rápido -¡Coletazo!- y justo antes de que Magnemite embistiera a Charlie, ésta aprovechó la cercanía para darle un coletazo fuerte que dejó a su rival en el suelo. -¡Brasas combinado con Arañazos!- consiguió que la criatura dragoniana al darle fuertes zarpazos con sus garras le lanzara pequeñas bolas de fuego para hacer más intenso el daño.

-¡Magnemite, Onda Eléctrica!- con ese movimiento el Pokémon de tipo acero/eléctrico creó una onda expansiva que le sacó al oponente de encima. Sin embargo ya se encontraba muy dañado.

-¡Ahora amigo, dale una Embestida final!- en base a éstas órdenes Charlie dio un salto con el cual hizo unas piruetas que lo hacían parecer una bola de fuego, y al descender le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Magnemite. Tal impacto hizo que se levantara una nube grande de polvo, de la misma solo salió Charmeleon aterrizando enfrente de su entrenador. Y al disiparse se encontraba Magnemite sin moverse y con el ojo en remolino, por fín habían vencido y los dos mejores amigos se abrazaron de lo contentos que estaban.

Chuck se limitó a sonreir, -luchaste bien…descansa, amigo- decía regresando a su compañero inconsciente a la Pokébola. Se acercó a sus rivales –bien hecho, veo que has progresado mucho y reforzaste el vínculo que tenías con tu Pokémon…lamento si fue malo antes pero tenía que hacerlo para que te esforzaras más, y es que en el futuro te enfrentarás con oponentes mucho peores que yo y con Pokémon más poderosos además…pero si siguen entrenando y peleando como hoy estoy seguro que llegarán muy lejos-.

Ethan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y a pesar de todo le sonrió estrechando la mano de su oponente por la buena pelea que le dio y las cosas que le hizo aprender. El pelinegro se retiró de ese sitio con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, yendo camino a casa. La victoria es más dulce cuando uno ya ha probado la derrota y mejoró desde entonces, con un Pokémon capturado y habiendo ganado su primera batalla Ethan Poke seguiría desafiando rivales y volviéndose de los mejores entrenadores Pokémon que existen. Mientras el viaje continúa.

¡Esta historia continuará!

 **¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? por favor no sean malos :( y si deben criticar que sea una crítica constructiva :) ahora quiero aclarar unos puntos y referencias. Para empezar en éste mundo la escuela es como la de la Tierra, solo que durante el momento de éste capítulo estaban de vacaciones de verano, más adelante mostraré cómo es ese sistema educativo ya que sigue habiendo primario y secundario pero diferente xD también en ese mundo existen tanto animales como pokémon, y más adelante explicaré el porqué y cómo por más extraño que suene jiji eso sí, como vieron se usaron expresiones donde los animales eran reemplazados por los Pokémon como con lo de contar Mareep que es contar ovejas o la frase donde reemplacé Gato por Litten. Ah e inventé unos movimientos como el de Campo de Fuerza pero solo es por esta vez lo prometo xD traté de ser lo más fiel posible a las lógicas en cuanto a ventajas y desventajas de los pokémon asi como los movimientos y esas cosas, lo único que no sé si debería haber durado más lo del combate con Charmeleon y que perdiera y en una tercera pelea hipotética sí saliera vencedor, es que no quería alargarlo demasiado ¿si? :( cualquier duda que tengan díganlo en los comentarios o por mensaje privad y les responderé. Si tiene suficiente aprobación seguiré con la historia ya que etengo mucho planeado ^^**


End file.
